Petit frère
by Gibi
Summary: Une nuit, Dean débarque aux urgences avec Sam, blessé. Que c’est il passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : les personnages et la série ne sont pas à moi. Tout ceci n'est écrit que par plaisir.

………

**PETIT FRERE**

Dean appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le cadran du compteur de vitesse avec l'impression que la voiture n'allait pas assez vite. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Sam, enfoncé dans le siége passager, le teint livide faisant ressortir ses cernes. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et paraissait se concentrer sur chaque bouffée d'air.

"Hé Sammy ! On arrive bientôt, ça va aller". Dean ne savait pas trop si il disait ça pour Sam ou pour se rassurer lui-même.

"Tu as peur que je dégueulasse ta voiture ?" demanda Sam d'une voix à peine audible mais qu'il aurait voulu plus forte, en tournant la tête pour le dévisager.

"Ouais, C'est ça vieux…Hé ! Appuie sur ta blessure !" ordonna t-il en voyant qu'il ne faisait plus compression pour stopper le sang qui s'échapper d'une plaie à l'abdomen.

"Fatigué…" murmura t'il en guise d'excuse.

"Je sais Sammy, mais t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu tiennes encore peu… il faut pas que tu t'endormes !" D'une main, il tenta de faire pression pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang, provoquant un murmure désapprobateur de la part de Sam. "Tiens bon Sammy !"

Sam sentait tout la détresse de son frère dans cette dernière supplique. Dans un effort surhumain, Sam rouvrit les yeux. Dean accéléra encore. Les premières lueurs de la ville se dessinaient enfin devant eux. Il allait conduire Sam à l'hôpital et tout se passerait bien, avec quelques jours de repos, Sammy serait sur pied, prés à repartir chasser les montres en tout genre et rechercher leur père. Sammy ne peut pas mourir, Sammy ne peut pas mourir… se répétait Dean.

"On arrive Sammy…" dit-il avec quasi soulagement, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers son frère, celui-ci avait perdu connaissance.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il gara la voiture juste devant l'entrée des urgences et prit son petit frère dans les bras, comme il l'avait fait 22 ans auparavant, pour échapper à un incendie.

"S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide" hurla t'il en pénétrant dans l'hôpital. L'infirmière de garde accourut, suivi par deux médecins.

Dean était incapable de laisser son frère seul mais l'infirmière lui interdit la salle de soin.

"Je vous en prie, sauvez-le" eut le temps de murmurer Dean avant que l'infirmière ne l'entraîne vers un bureau d'accueil, le matraquant de diverses questions sur Sam.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Dean retourna là où son frère avait disparu de sa vue. Il regarda ses mains et son t-shirt imbibés du sang de son frère. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone. Il voulut hurler quand il entendit encore ce maudit message le renvoyant à son propre portable. "Papa, c'est moi… j'ai merdé… Sammy" il refoula ses larmes avant de continuer "Sammy est blessé… tout est de ma faute… je t'en prie écoute ce message, nous sommes à Valdosta, en Géorgie… papa… me laisse pas seul". Il referma son téléphone et appuya son front contre le mur frais. Comment avait-il pu mettre la vie de son frère en danger ?

"Monsieur Winchester ?"

Il se retourna pour dévisager le médecin. "Comment va Sam ?" demanda t'il.

"Je suis le docteur Dennis Phillips. Votre frère est grièvement blessé. Nous devons l'opérer de toute urgence, je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais…" commença le médecin. "Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons. Nous en avons pour plusieurs heures, peut-être devriez-vous appeler un parent pour venir vous chercher et aller vous reposer un peu."

"Sam est ma seule famille… je peux le voir, avant que vous… ?" répliqua Dean.

Le médecin acquiesça avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et conduisit Dean dans la pièce où attendait Sam. Il était si pâle et paraissait si fragile.

"Tiens bon petit frère, tu m'entends, je vais pas te laisser partir si facilement" lui susurra t'il à l'oreille avant que des infirmiers ne le conduisent en chirurgie.

Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il allait avoir le temps de ressasser à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises et qui l'avaient amené là.

TBC……..


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : pardon pour cette longue attente et pour ce petit chapitre, mais en période de partiels j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire.

* * *

1 semaine avant.

Dean épluchait les petites annonces sur le web. Tout ce qui sortait du commun du mortel l'intéressait : mutilations d'animaux, disparitions sans explication rationnelle, morts brutales… après tout, c'était leur boulot.

"J'ai peut-être quelque chose en Californie… "

"Dean, il pleut en ce moment en Californie" se moqua Sam, en apercevant deux jeunes femmes en bikinis sur une plage, sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

"C'est sérieux ! Ces deux jeunes femmes disent qu'elles ont…" il n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication. Son téléphone portable sonna au même moment. Il lança un regard vers son frère pour lui indiquer qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro.

"_Dean Winchester_ " demanda une voix féminine.

"Qui le demande ?" répondit-il, méfiant.

"_Je m'appelle Caroline Suner… j'habite près de Valdosta, en Géorgie… J'ai eu votre numéro par un ami… il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous lors d'un travail en Nouvelle Angleterre… Tony McAllistaire…_"

"Oui, je me souviens. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Que puis-je pour vous madame Suner ?"

"_Mademoiselle_" rectifia-t-elle. "_J'ai hérité d'une maison d'une grande tante et je veux la transformer en bed and breakfast… vous allez me prendre pour une folle… mais je crois que la maison est hantée_" finit-elle par expliquer dans un murmure.

"Et qu'est qui vous fait croire ça ?"

"_Et bien… j'ai du faire quelques travaux et il n'arrive que des problèmes. Il y a quinze jours, un ouvrier a été grièvement blessé. Il travaillait sur le toit et il était sûr d'avoir correctement attaché son harnais de sécurité mais il s'est détaché tout seul. Il y a eu d'autres incidents moins graves. Mais il y a trois jours…_" mais elle n'osa pas aller plus loin.

"Mademoiselle Suner ?"

"_Il y a… il y a trois jours, un homme est mort… Il a été électrocuté… le problème ce que rien n'était branché_" finit-elle dans un sanglot.

"Mademoiselle Suner, nous sommes à…" il regarda rapidement sur une carte "… à une journée de la Georgie. Ca vous va ?"

"_Merci_" murmura-t-elle.

"La Géorgie ?" demanda Sam, en rangeant déjà ses affaires.

"Prés de Valdosta…Sûrement un poltergeist."

"Hum" répondit-il.

"Un problème ?" demanda Dean, en voyant la tête de son frère.

"Non… juste."

"Juste quoi ?" insista Dean.

"Rien du tout" répondit Sam, de façon évasive. Le nom de Valdosta réveillait quelque chose en lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : "Maintenant", correspond aux scènes qui se déroulent à l'hôpital. Et je vais essayer de faire un effort pour mettre mes chapitres plus régulièrement.

Maintenant.

Dean avait le visage caché dans ses mains. Il était fatigué, plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais il ne voulait pas dormir, pas maintenant, pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles. Il se leva pour prendre un énième café. Il avala, en grimaçant, le liquide brûlant, noirâtre et sans goût ; le gobelet en plastique allant, ensuite, rejoindre ses nombreux congénères déjà dans la poubelle. Il regarda l'horloge pour la -au moins- sixième fois en l'espace d'une minute. C'était trop long. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se créer les pires scénarios.

"Monsieur Winchester ?"

Dean se retourna en entendant le médecin l'appeler. Il se rendit soudain compte que, dans la panique, il avait donné leur vrai nom.

"Comment va Sammy ?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, votre frère est grièvement blessé. Nous avons pu réparer les dommages les plus importants, cependant…"

"Cependant quoi ?" l'interrompit-il. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton du médecin, trop condescendant, ce n'était pas bon signe… Sammy était mort, il allait lui annoncer que Sammy était mort. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, sa vision devenait grise et son cerveau lui hurlait de s'assoir, incapable de penser à autre chose.

"… Monsieur Winchester ? Monsieur Winchester ?"

"Oui ?" répondit-il, d'une voix lointaine. Sa vision se fit de nouveau nette.

"Vous allez bien ?" s'inquiéta le médecin, en voyant le jeune homme pâlir et commencer à trembler.

Dean se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau assis, le médecin devant lui.

"Ca va… Sammy ? … Il est…" reprit-il, se souvenant de ce que le médecin était entrain de lui annoncer. Il tenta de chasser ce moment de faiblesse.

"Non, votre frère n'est pas mort" le rassura le docteur Phillips, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Dean soupira en fermant les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte de sa meprise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours imaginer le pire quand il s'agissait de Sam. Il se sentait tellement responsable de lui, qu'il ne pouvait se pardonner la moindre erreur.

"Samuel n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Sa blessure est grave et les prochaines 48 heures vont être cruciales. Je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'il est actuellement dans le coma, et plus vite il se réveillera, plus ses chances seront meilleures."

Dean dévisagea le médecin. Il paraissait compatir.

"Je peux le voir ?"

"Il est toujours en salle de réveille, il devrait être conduit en soin intensif dans la matinée. Je pense que vous devriez rentrer prendre une douche, dormir un peu et manger. De plus, nous devons prévenir la police en cas de blessures suspectes. Le shérif voudra sûrement vous interroger."

Dean secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il ne quitterait pas cet hôpital tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas confirmé que Sammy allait bien, et qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Le médecin le laissa seul, en lui promettant de le prévenir dés qu'il pourrait voir Sam.

Une infirmière parvint à le convaincre d'aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria, mais il le fit à contre cœur. Il dut attendre encore deux heures avant qu'on ne l'introduise dans la chambre de son frère.

Sammy était allongé sur un lit, entouré d'un tas de machines, dont Dean n'avait pas du tout envie qu'on lui explique à quoi elles pouvaient servir. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la poitrine de son petit frère se soulever lentement mais régulièrement, accompagné pour un doux 'bip' marquant chacun de ses battements de cœur.

"Hé ! Sam !" Il s'approcha du lit.

Il était si pale, Dean n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu comme ça. Il rapprocha une chaise pour s'installer. Il attrapa la main droite de son frère, il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il était là. Il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit pour se reposer un peu, et s'endormit.

TBC……..


	4. Chapter 4

Claire : ton com' et ma mise à jour du chapitre 3 ont du se croiser. Je suis contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent et que tu trouves qu'elles respectent bien l'esprit de la série.

Emmatheancient : merci pour ton review. J'espère que la suite de cette fic répond à tes espérances.

Victoria : oui, il y a encore très peu de fics en français sur cette série (tu peux en trouver deux autres sur le site 'fic unlimit'). La suite arrive, pas d'inquiétude.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

5 jours avant. 

Dean frappa à la porte, puis recula de quelques pas. Sam était resté un peu en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Dean sentait bien que quelque chose ennuyait son frère, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire dire quoi. Il fut tiré de ses pensés quand une jeune femme, tout au plus âgée de 30 ans, apparut sur le palier.

" Mademoiselle Suner ? Je suis Dean Winchester, et le grand timide qui se cache derrière moi, c'est Sam, mon petit frère" se présenta-t-il, son habituel sourire de dragueursur leslèvres.

Sam sourit tout en faisant un petit signe de la main.

"Je suis contente de vous voir" soupira la jeune femme.

Elle les fit rentrer dans la vaste demeure de style victorien et les conduisit jusque dans la cuisine.

"Un café ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Volontiers, mademoiselle Suner" répondit Dean.

"Caroline" rectifia-t-elle.

"Caroline" répéta Dean.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son frère ne changerait jamais, toujours à courir derrière les jupons.

"Avez-vous eu d'autres soucis depuis que nous nous sommes parlés ?" demanda Dean, une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois installés autour de la table.

"Non, mais aucun ouvrier ne veut revenir travailler chez moi."

"J'en suis désolé... pour les ouvriers, je veux dire… Qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres manifestations est plutôt bon signe" tenta de se rattraper Dean.

"Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous savez sur la maison ?" coupa Sam, en voyant son frère perdre le fils de la conversation.

"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai hérité de cette maison par une grande tante, une sœur de ma grand-mère maternelle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait de moi sa légataire universelle. Elle était veuve et sans enfant, mais j'ai un frère et plusieurs cousins de ce côté de ma famille" expliqua-t-elle, en jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère.

"Vous aviez des relations plus particulières avec cette personne ?" demanda Sam, surpris en effet de cet intérêt pour une seule de ses nièces.

"Non ! Jusqu'à il y a trois mois, je ne savais même pas que tante Jasmine existait !"

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient sûrement devoir creuser de ce côté.

"Vous avez demandé à votre grand-mère ?" interrogea Dean.

"Malheureusement, elle est décédée quand j'étais enfant. Mais j'ai questionné d'autres membres de ma famille et aucun n'avait de contact avec elle. Même ses frères et sœurs."

"Vous savez pourquoi ?" demanda Sam.

"Personne n'a vraiment voulu m'en parler, mais à demi mot, on m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était un peu folle" dit-elle en baissant la voix, comme si elle risquait de se faire entendre par sa grande tante.

"Et de la maison ? Qu'en savez-vous ?" continua le plus jeune des Winchester.

"Pas grand-chose de plus, malheureusement. D'après les infos du notaire et de quelques voisins, la maison appartenait à son mari … un certain Rowland Eskarina … J'ai trouvé une photo d'eux, en rangeant la maison avant les travaux. "

Caroline sortit un vieux cliché noir et blanc d'un tiroir. Le couple paraissait encore jeune. Ils étaient habillées à la mode des années 40'. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun des deux ne souriait ou ne semblait porter attention à l'autre.

"Etrange couple" commenta Dean. "Quand et de quoi est mort son mari ?"

"Sur sa tombe ... prés du chêne que vous apercevait au bout du champs, c'est le cimetière de la famille Eskarina, c'est indiqué 1972. Mais là non plus je n'en sais pas plus" expliqua-t-elle, en désigna l'arbre que l'on pouvait distinguer par l'une des fenêtres.

"Et votre tante Jasmine ?" questionna Dean.

"Arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait 80 ans passé. Vous pensez que c'est lié à la maison ?"

"Nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer" répondit Sam.

"Ho !" murmura-t-elle. Puis elle garda le silence un moment. "Je peux vous demander un service ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Bien sûr !" fit Dean, toujours prêt à aider la veuve et l'orphelin, et plus particulièrement si la veuve est jolie, ce qui était le cas.

"Je ne veux pas rester seule ici … cela vous dérangerez … ?"

"Nan ! Aucun souci" affirma Dean, en donnant un coup de pied à Sam pour qu'il se taise. "En plus cela nous permettra de vérifier la maison."

Caroline leur fit un petit sourire de remerciement. Puis, une fois leur café fini, elle leur montra leur chambre et les laissa seuls.

" Cela nous permettra de vérifier la maison " se moqua Sam, tout en s'installant pour consulter son ordinateur.

"Ben quoi ! C'est vrai ! Et en plus regarde le bon côté des choses, on ne sera pas obligé de se servir d'une de nos fausses cartes !" répliqua Dean.

"Si on regarde ce côté… Hé !" s'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'il reçut en pleine tête, l'oreiller que son frère venait de lui lancer. "Imbécile !"

"Idiot !" riposta, du tac au tac, Dean.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Je viens d'apprendre que je n'ai plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans mes chapitres (info lue sur le site du mode d'emploie de l'adresse dans mon profil et dans mes favoris). Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, perso j'aime bien répondre dans mes chapitres… Alors pour ne pas être en faute cette fois, je remercie pour les reviews auxquels je n'ai pas le droit de répondre.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon retard pour ma MAJ, mais cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai eu des problèmes avec le site, qui a encore beugé !

* * *

Sam n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Tout était blanc et il avait une impression de bien être. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là.

"Dean ?" appela-t-il.

"DEAN !" cria-t-il plus fort.

Pourquoi Dean ne répondait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, il avait du lui arriver quelque chose. Le problème était que Sam n'avait aucune idée de comment sortir de cet endroit.

"DEAN ! " répéta-t-il, espérant toujours entendre la voix de son frère. Mais il eu pour seule réponse : le silence.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Il devait réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans cette endroit. Ses derniers souvenirs le ramenaient dans l'Indiana. Ils y étaient à cause d'une vieille malédiction indienne. Mais ensuite ? Il avait beau se concentrer, c'était le trou noir.

"Réfléchis Sam ! Si tu étais Dean … je tirais sur tout ce qui bouge puis je poserais des questions après" se murmura-t-il, un sourire mi moqueur sur les lèvres.

Soudain le décor se modifia. Il faisait nuit et la lune était déjà bien levée. Il était dans un grand champ. Il observa le paysage, devant lui, au bout de la prairie se trouvait un grand chêne qui se balançait tranquillement dans le vent, et derrière lui, il y avait une grande maison. Il était sûr d'être déjà venu ici … en faite en y réfléchissant bien, il avait rêvé de cette endroit.

Puis il sentit comme une présence derrière lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se retourner, il ne devait surtout pas voir ce qui était derrière lui. Il commença à avancer lentement puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à se mettre à courir vers le chêne. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il devait aller vers cet endroit, mais il savait qu'il devait y aller.

Mais il sentait la chose se rapprocher de lui, il la sentait juste derrière lui, prêt à l'attraper.

"DEAN !" hurla-t-il, lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son épaule et tout devint noir.

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

A l'hôpital.

Dean regardait son frère tout en jetant de coup d'œil inquiet vers le monitoring électrique qui s'affolait. C'était l'alarme d'un des appareils qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut, provoquant l'arrivée d'un médecin et plusieurs infirmières, qui maintenant s'agitaient autour du lit.

"Sammy, ne fais pas ça !" murmura-t-il, comme une prière.

Puis, soudain tout se calma, aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé.

"Qu'est qui …" commença-t-il, en prenant une grande bouffé d'oxygène, se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer tout ce temps.

"Votre frère s'amuse à nous faire peur, mais c'est passé" répondit le médecin.

"Sammy a toujours eu le don de m'énerver" répondit Dean, en tentant de plaisanter.

"Bien, dis-te lui de ne pas faire ça trop souvent" continua le médecin, jetant un regard compatissant au jeune homme.

"Merci doc" ajouta-t-il, avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.

Dean reprit sa garde. "Tu me refais ça, Sammy, et c'est moi qui te tue !" souffla-t-il, à l'oreille de son frère.

TBC……

Plus j'avance dans cette fic, moins mon titre me plaît. Donc si vous le voyez changer un de ces quatre matins … ne vous affolez pas !

Pas de chapitre avant le 3 mai, car je parts en vacances !


	6. Chapter 6

Emmatheancient : Oui, je sais qu'on peut répondre directement aux auteurs des reviews, mais je préfère le faire dans mes fics. Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, on avance lentement, mais sûrement… je crois !

Northface : I'm happy you read my story... I hope I don't make a lot of mistakes (shame of me, but I'm not good in grammar). Don't worry for the accents. Me, I read a lot of English fic, but write in English… I think I made 10 minutes to write these 3 sentences.

* * *

4 jours avant 

Dean rentra dans la cuisine en baillant.

"Bonjour" l'accueillit Caroline, en finissant de ranger de la vaisselle. "Du café tout chaud" fit-elle, en lui donnant une tasse.

"Merci" répondit Dean. "Vous partez ?" lui demanda-t-il, en la voyant se préparer.

"Oui, je suis avocate mais je rêve d'arrêter ce boulot pour ouvrir cette maison. Ca toujours était mon rêve, mais mes parents trouvaient que le droit faisait plus sérieux. D'ailleurs je vais être en retard …. Sam est dehors, sur la terrasse" ajouta-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

Dean alla retrouver son frère. Il était assis sur une balancelle, tenant une tasse de café. Il regardait fixement vers le chêne, comme s'il guettait quelque chose.

"Sammy ?" l'interrompit Dean, tentant de découvrir, ce qui fascinait tant son cadet.

"Ho ! Tu es levé ?"

"Tu es allé à Stanford pour dire des vérités pareilles !" se moqua Dean, puis redevenant sérieux en voyant le regard inquiet de Sam "qu'est qu'il y a Sam ?"

"Rien" répondit-il évasivement, en reprenant son observation.

"Rien, comme rien, ou rien comme 'j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment', Haley Joel Osment? "

Sam soupira d'exaspération. "Dean ! Je ne vois pas des morts !"

"Tu vois des gens mourir, où est la différence ? … Qu'est que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?" Dean ne voyait rien qui pouvait autant captiver son frère. Il sentait que quelque chose le troublait, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient reçu le coup de fil de Caroline.

"Rien" répéta Sam.

"Tu sais que tu as le droit de répondre autre chose que 'rien'. Parce que là ça deviens un peu répétitif" fit-il remarquer.

Sam se tourna enfin vers son frère. "J'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose … un chien noir…" finit-il par avouer. Mais il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait une sensation étrange, 'un mauvais pressentiment' comme l'avait suggéré Dean.

"Sûr, c'est rare, un chien à la campagne…" remarqua Dean, en haussant les sourcils. "Tu as commencé les recherches ?" ajouta-il, en apercevant l'ordinateur portable qui traînait sur la table.

"Pas grand-chose. Il va falloir aller fouiller dans les archives de la ville" expliqua Sam. Il s'était levé tôt, réveillé par un drôle de rêve, mais contrairement à son habitude, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, et avait profité de ce moment pour avancer les recherches.

"La partie du boulot dans laquelle tu excelles."

"Et toi ?" demanda Sam.

"Je vais fouiller cette maison de fond en comble. Si ça vient de la maison, je veux en avoir le cœur net."

"Et impressionner la jolie Caroline" conclue Sam, en imaginant très bien ce que Dean avait dans la tête.

"Je suis un professionnel, Sammy !" s'offusqua faussement Dean, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire Sam.

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

Sam soupira en s'installant derrière le volant. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait passé la journée à chercher des infos sur les Eskarina et la maison. Et le résultat était plutôt maigre, à part remonter l'arbre généalogique sur trois générations, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures à travailler sur micro film, ce qui avait le don de lui donner la migraine et le mal de mer. La nuit était déjà tombée, et Sam n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer et dormir.

La maison se trouvait à l'extérieur de Valdosta. Il roulait depuis un moment, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose traverser la route juste devant lui, ne lui donnant que le temps de freiner. Il sortit précipitamment de la voiture pour voir s'il n'avait pas renversé un animal. Il n'y avait aucune trace. Il frissonna malgré la température encore chaude. Il constata que de la route, il pouvait distinguer la maison dont certaines fenêtres étaient illuminées, puis son regard se porta sur le chêne et son sentiment de malaise s'amplifia.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner, mais il fut vite rassurer en voyant le numéro de son frère s'afficher.

"_Bon sang, Sammy ! Qu'est que tu fabriques ?_" s'énerva Dean, à l'autre bout du fil.

"J'arrive. Je suis là dans une dizaine de minute" répondit-il, le regard toujours tourné vers l'ombre du grand arbre, le seul sur plusieurs hectares. Quelque chose clochait, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Il secoua la tête, puis regagna la voiture pour rentrer.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmatheancient : Merci pour ton commentaire. Encore un chapitre où on n'avance pas, mais le prochain aura un peu plus d'action.

Northface : Supernatural could start in September, in France, so I see the show in English. They aren't a lot of French fic. And for the microfilm, it's my reaction when I work on this ;))

N/A : désolée de vous avoir fait de nouveau un peu attendre, mais mon ordi a beugé, me perdant tout mon chapitre et j'ai eu un devoir de fac à faire… donc ! Et j'avoue aussi que la fin de "Devil's trap" m'a un peu inspiré et que j'ai commencé à écrire le début d'une nouvelle fic aux dépens de "petit frère". Mais promis, je reprends mon habitude d'un chapitre par semaine... si tout va bien.

* * *

Dean observa son frère. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qu'il avait passé auprès de lui. Il regarda si leur père ne lui avait pas laissé un message, mais rien. Dean était en colère, il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de téléphoner, de dire qu'il pensait à Sam. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Sam en voulait tant à leur père, il avait tout simplement le sentiment de passer après ses chasses, sa croisade. 

"Monsieur Winchester ?"

Dean se retourna pour dévisager un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve, de petite taille, portant l'uniforme de shérif.

"Je suis le shérif Webb. Pouvons-nous parler !" c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

Dean jeta un dernier regard sur Sam, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"Je reviens, Sammy" murmura-t-il, avant de suivre le représentant de la loi dans le couloir.

"Que c'est-il passé ? D'après le docteur Phillips, votre frère a été poignardé ?"

"Nous … Nous avons été agressé" répondit Dean, cherchant la meilleure histoire à raconter. Il surpris le regard interrogateur et suspicieux du shérif.

"Agressé ?" répéta-t-il.

Dean voulait retourner au près de son frère. Il regarda le shérif dans les yeux. Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise 'mon frère a été attaqué par un de ses putains de fantômes que nous chassons depuis que nous sommes gamins ? J'ai encore merdé !' Bien sûre que non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

"Oui, agressé … Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Sam était resté pour la soirée chez une de nos amies. C'est en rentrant que je l'ai trouvé… Tout ce que je veux, c'est retourner au prés de lui."

"Monsieur Winchester …" commença le policier, qui sentait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

"Dean !" coupa Caroline, qui arrivait en courant. Elle serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, puis observa le policier comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

"Maître Caroline Sunner, de chez Backer et Houdart" se présenta-t-elle. "Avez-vous des indices sur ce qui c'est passé chez moi cette nuit ?" demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

"Je suis entrain d'interroger …" tenta de répondre l'incriminé, déstabiliser par cette entrée en matière.

"Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons suffisamment souffert comme ça. Sam, le frère de Dean, est en ce moment entre la vie et la mort. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé, à moitié agonisant dans ma cuisine… Je me demande bien pourquoi je paye des impôts."

"Maître Sunner … "

"Ca suffit maintenant !" elle entraîna Dean vers la chambre de Sam, et referma la porte pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangé.

"Merci" souffla Dean, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Il avait bien fait de prévenir Caroline.

"Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi" répondit-elle en regardant le corps inerte de Sam. "Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne fouine pas trop là où il ne devrait pas. Puis même si c'est pour aider, je dois avouer que j'ai peur de passer pour folle si je dis que ma maison était hantée" avoua-t-elle.

Dean hocha de la tête. Elle n'était pas la première à réagir comme ça. Puis dans un sens, cela les avait toujours arrangé.

"Je suis désolée pour Sam" ajouta-t-elle, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Sam est fort, il va s'en sortir" assura Dean. "Si vous saviez tout ce qu'on a déjà vue …. Il va s'en sortir … il n'a pas le droit de me laisser tomber … pas maintenant… Vous savez, Sammy… Sammy est tout ce que j'ai, alors…. Alors, il n'a pas le droit de mourir avant moi !" Les sentiments de Dean se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il détestait de sentir vulnérable. "Il va s'en sortir" affirma-t-il encore une fois, en regardant Caroline.

Elle s'approcha de lui. "J'en suis sûre" finit-elle par lui dire, avant de quitter la chambre.

TBC ……..


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : je me suis aperçue que j'ai fait une erreur dans la numérotation de mes jours. Je l'ai corrigé.

* * *

3 jours avant 

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de rependre son souffle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve. Il savait qu'il avait déjà fait ce rêve, il avait cette impression de déjà vu au fond de lui, mais il se heurtait à un mur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de son rêve ? C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, et parfois il aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas se rappeler de ses cauchemars, comme celui sur la mort de Jessica.

"Cauchemar ?" demanda Dean, en finissant de s'habiller.

Sam se rendit compte que son frère était là. "Je crois" répondit Sam, en se levant.

"Tu crois ?" répéta Dean, en regard Sam avec un regard interrogateur. "Un cauchemar, c'est ce que tu as en moyenne… toutes les nuits, et les rêves, c'est quand tu t'imagines chasser le vampire avec Buffy."

"Tu regardes Buffy ?" Sam était souvent surpris par les références culturelles de Dean.

"Non ! Une fois ou deux… de temps en temps, ça te va !"

"Mais j'ai rien dit !" se défendit Sam.

"Pas besoin d'être psychique pour savoir ce que tu penses" répliqua Dean. "Et ton rêve ?"

"J'en sais rien… Je ne me souviens pas" répondit Sam.

"Bienvenu dans le monde des non psychiques !" s'exclama Dean, avant de quitter la chambre.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. Son regard se porta automatique vers le chêne. Il eut comme un flash, rapide, Dean devant le chêne et un feu… Il secoua la tête. Dean serait-il en danger ?

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

Sam ne parla de son sentiment de malaise, ni de sa vision. Ils avaient revérifié toute la maison, sans trouver la moindre trace de quelque chose de supernaturel. A présent, ils rangeaient leurs matériels, qu'ils avaient laissés traînés.

Sans vraiment regarder, Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux divers papiers qui traînaient sur une des tables. C'était un plan d'architecte, sûrement celui de la maison, et différents devis pour les travaux.

"C'est toi ou c'est moi, qui lui dit ?" demanda Dean, en voyant que son frère n'écoutait pas un mot de l'histoire qu'il était en train de lui raconter.

"Dire quoi ?" répondit Sam, en se retournant pour dévisager son frère.

"Qu'il n'y a rien de super naturel ici."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Non, Sam ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'en va ! Mais qu'est que tu crois ! Tu l'as bien constaté comme moi, il n'y a rien, nada, pas la moindre trace, même pas, je sais pas, une souris fantôme" s'énerva un peu Dean. Il observa Sam quelques instants. "Sam, qu'est que…" mais il ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase.

Un cri retentit dans toute la maison. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, avant de ce précipiter à l'étage, d'où provenait le hurlement. Au moment où ils voulurent pénétrer dans la chambre de Caroline, la porte se ferma brutalement.

"Caroline !" appela Dean, en tentant de défoncer la porte. Des bruits de luttes et d'objets qui se brisent leur parvenaient.

Sam alla chercher deux fusils à pompes dans leur chambre. Il en lança un à son aîné qui s'en servit pour tirer au niveau de la serrure. Les deux Winchester purent enfin rentrer dans la chambre. Caroline était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, une ombre noire penchée sur elle. Dean visa bien au-dessus de la chose pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme. L'ombre se retourna avant de disparaître. Sam se précipita au chevet de Caroline.

La jeune femme était en pleure et semblait choquée, mais le jeune chasseur ne vit aucune trace de blessure.

"Ramassez quelques affaires ! On dégage d'ici !" ordonna Dean, en montant la garde, pendant que son frère allait récupérer ce dont ils auraient le plus besoin et que Caroline faisait de même. Puis tous trois quittèrent la maison, toujours sur leurs gardes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la ville en vue, que Caroline brisa le silence.

"C'était quoi ?"

"Un colocataire pas content du tout" répondit Dean, en lui jetant un regard à travers le rétroviseur.

"Pourquoi ?" continua la jeune femme, sans vraiment prêter attention à la réponse de Dean.

"Peut-être n'aime-t-il pas la façon dont vous avez repeint la cuisine ?"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est dans la nature des poltergeist de s'en prendre aux humains. Nous sommes vivant et pas eux" tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

"En tout cas, je ne remettrai pas les pieds là-bas, tant que ce truc y est" affirma Caroline.

"Ca tombe bien, on voulait vous en débarrasser" répondit Dean, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien, pas même une petite souris fantôme" reprit Sam, une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Caroline chez une de ses amies.

"N'en rajoute pas ! Puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est sensé avoir des dons pour sentir ce genre de chose. Pour l'instant, tu nous es plus utile pour les attirer que pour nous en préserver."

Sam soupira. Il détestait quand son frère faisait des allusions à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il savait que Dean tentait de les dédramatiser en se moquant, mais parfois, il aimerait bien que son frère se confit un peu plus, surtout sur les sujets qui l'inquiétaient, et les pouvoirs de Sam en était un !

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, pour changer de sujet de conversation.

"Home sweet home" répondit Dean, alors qu'il garait l'Impala sur le parking d'un routier semblable à ceux où ils avaient l'habitude de s'arrêter. "Et moi qui pensais faire des économies" soupira Dean, en sortant de la voiture.

* * *

N/A : j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer de le finir pour lundi prochain. 


	9. Chapter 9

N/A : petit chapitre que je n'aime pas, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.

* * *

Sam se réveilla à nouveau dans la prairie. Il regarda autour de lui. 'Ok, je me retrouve à la casse départ' se dit-il, en cherchant où il pouvait être et pourquoi son frère n'était pas avec lui. Il fit quelques pas vers le grand chêne, comme attiré par l'arbre. Il était d'une taille extraordinaire et Sammy s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué la première fois.

En s'avançant vers l'arbre, il aperçut des pierres tombales. Il s'approcha précautionneusement, il savait par expériences, que les cimetières étaient des endroits mal fréquentés, surtout la nuit ! Il n'était composé que de quatre stèles. Il se figea en voyant les noms inscrits dessus, ceux de sa famille et de Jessica. Tous étaient morts, il était seul.

Sam se laissa tomber à genoux devant celle de son frère et lut l'inscription : 'Dean Winchester. Grand frère dévoué qui donna sa vie pour son petit frère'.

"Dean" murmura-t-il.

C'était donc sa faute. Ils allaient tous mourir, comme leur mère, comme Jessica, à cause de lui. Il était aussi peut-être mort, mais contrairement à eux, il n'avait pas eu le droit au Paradis ? "Je suis désolé" ajouta-t-il, en passant ses doigts sur la pierre froide, "je ne voulais pas tout ça… je ne voulais pas."

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il sentit de nouveau la présence derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de fuir. A quoi cela servirait-il ?

"_Sammy ?_" appela soudain une voix familière.

Sam regarda autour de lui. Il avait du rêver.

"_Sammy ?_" répéta la voix.

"Dean ?"

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

Dean regardait attentivement son jeune frère. Il distinguait clairement un mouvement oculaire derrière ses yeux fermés. Il l'avait fait remarquer à une infirmière, qui lui avait expliqué que c'était bon signe et que Sam allait sûrement bientôt reprendre connaissance. Enfin un signe encourageant !

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il, lorsqu'il aperçut que son frère pleurait.

Les doigts de Sam bougèrent doucement. Dean serra sa main fortement, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de tomber.

"Sammy ?" dit-il encore une fois.

Le rythme cardiaque de Sam augmenta légèrement. Dean sentait que son frère n'allait par tarder à se réveiller. Il avait arrêté de compter les heures qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital depuis un moment.

"Allez, Sammy ! Un effort" murmura-t-il. Tout à sa joie de voir que son frère aller mieux, Dean n'entendit pas lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

"Monsieur Winchester ?" appela une voix.

Dean se retourna pour voir le shérif et deux de ses adjoints. 'Merde' pensa-t-il.

TBC……..


	10. Chapter 10

N/A : désolée de vous avoir fait encore attendre, mais j'étais en pleine période d'examens et le soir je n'avais pas toujours envie de me mettre à ma fic. Et ensuite, c'est le site qui a beugé, car depuis mercredi, impossible d'enregistrer ses documents.

* * *

2 jours avant.

Dean fut réveillé par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tape sur un clavier. Il soupira, vérifia l'heure, et grogna en se laissant lourdement retomber sur l'oreiller. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il ait une discussion avec Sammy au sujet des heures de sommeil.

"Dean ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé… je sais ce qui cloche" dit Sam, en voyant son frère remuer.

"Ouais, il tout juste six heure du mat', c'est ça qui cloche" répondit Dean, qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se rendormir.

"Non… j'ai trouvé un article sur le net… plusieurs en faite" continua Sam, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Dean.

"Et bien, tu m'expliqueras tout ça tout à l'heure" réplique Dean, en se retournant.

Mais il en fallait plus à Sam pour laisser tomber.

"Dean !" implora-t-il.

Dean sentit sur lui le regard de chien battu de Sam. De tout façon il était réveillé, mais il faudrait quand même lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il soit si tôt, soupira Dean en se levant.

Il fallut deux tasses de café, avant que Dean ne daigne entendre ce que Sam avait trouvé.

"Alors, je t'écoute. Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?" demanda Dean. Sam avait intérêt à ce que cela en vaille la peine.

"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé de vieux articles sur le net. Le journal de la ville, du moins avant celui actuel, a fait faillite au début des années 80, mais des aficionados ont mis une partie des articles sur le net. Il m'a fallu un bout de temps avant de…"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas dormi ?" coupa Dean, avec son habituel ton 'c'est moi le grand frère, donc tu m'obéis'.

"Si j'ai dormi... un peu… Ecoute, Dean, c'est pas impor…"

"Pas important ? Sam ! Il faut que tu dormes… on a un foutu poltergeist qui fait des siennes et moi j'ai besoin d'un assistant qui surveille mes fesses, pas d'un type qui dort à moitié." Dean appuya son discours d'un regard autoritaire. Il n'osa pas le dire, mais il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère.

"Ok" soupira Sam. "C'est bon, je dormirai la nuit prochaine" continua-t-il en voyant le regard insistant de son aîné. "Je peux continuer maintenant ?"

Dean lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait reprendre.

"Rowland Eskarina c'est suicidé, du moins c'est ce qui a été suggéré après qu'on l'ait retrouvé pendu au chêne du jardin" expliqua Sam, existé par sa découverte.

"Suggéré ?" répéta Dean, surpris par le thème employé par Sam.

"Ouis, sa femme a réussi à faire passer ça pour un accident, mais personne n'y a vraiment cru. Il était au bord de la faillite et malade. Mais c'est pas tout."

"Vas-y, surprends moi" fit Dean. Tout laissait penser que le fantôme était Rowland Eskarina, une mort violente, volontaire ou non, était souvent synonyme de revenants.

"D'après quelques articles, sa femme était considérée comme une sorcière par les gens du coin. Elle n'a jamais démenti, par ailleurs."

"Ok, un suicidé et une sorcière. Tu as comblé ma journée, Sammy." Cette fois Dean était de bonne humeur, ils avaient la clé de leur énigme. "Et tu n'aurais pas la solution pour nous débarrasser de cette chose ?"

Sam sourit à son frère en tournant le journal de leur père pour qu'il puisse lire. Dean prit quelques minutes pour déchiffrer l'écriture serrée et minuscule de John Winchester.

"On a quelques courses à faire" fit Dean en se levant. "Tu viens ?" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère alors qu'il était déjà à la porte.

Sam soupira avant de le rejoindre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de le laisser dormir encore un peu ?

TBC……


	11. Chapter 11

N/A : en dédommagement de votre attente, un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

"Shérif, que puis-je pour vous?" demanda Dean, en restant le plus calme possible et en offrant son plus grand sourire. Il n'était sûrement pas venu pour l'inviter à boire un thé.

"Voyiez-vous, monsieur Winchester, j'ai fait quelques recherches à votre sujet" répondit l'homme de loi, d'une voix mielleuse.

"Ho ! Et j'ai des amendes en retard ?" répliqua Dean, d'un ton désinvolte. Il savait très bien pourquoi Webb était là. Il aurait du faire plus attention.

"Non, pas que je sache, mais j'ai fait une découverte plutôt étrange" continua Webb, en prenant le même ton que Dean.

"Et quoi donc ? Que j'adore les m&m's ?… je l'avoue, j'en consomme trop ! Arrêtez-moi pour consommation abusive de m&m' !" fit-il en tendant les bras pour qu'on lui passe les menottes. Il se demandait combien de temps ce petit jeu allait encore durer.

Le shérif rit à la blague du jeune homme. "Vous êtes un comique."

"Vous devriez le dire à Sam, il ne rit jamais à mes blagues. Il les trouve nulles" expliqua Dean, en se rapprochant du lit où son frère était toujours allongé.

"Ce que j'ai découvert est plutôt étonnant. J'ai trouvé un Samuel Winchester dans la base de données, et ce Samuel à un frère, Dean" raconta Webb, "comme vous. Le problème c'est que ce Dean Winchester est mort à Saint Louis, il y a quelques mois de cela."

"Effectivement, c'est plutôt bizarre" répondit Dean, après quelques secondes de silence. "Il doit y avoir une erreur, car comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis bien vivant."

"Je le vois bien, monsieur Winchester. L'autre souci, c'est que ce Dean Winchester était recherché pour plusieurs meurtres."

Le sourire de Dean se crispa un peu. "Des homonymes, peut-être ?"

"Ca ce pourrait, mais je pencherais plutôt pour une tentative de fuite. Qui chercherait un mort ?"

'Ok' pense Dean, 'ce shérif est moins idiot qu'il en a l'air et il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici'.

Le shérif fit signe à ses deux adjoints d'escorter le jeune homme dehors.

"Ecoutez ! Cela doit être une erreur… Je n'ai tué personne et je suis encore moins mort" se défendit Dean, en tentant d'échapper aux deux acolytes du shérif.

"Alors dans ce cas là, vous accepterez de nous suivre au poste pour quelques formalités. Cela ne prendra que peu de temps… si bien sûr vous n'êtes pas ce Dean Winchester" proposa Webb, alors que ses deux subordonnés attendaient de savoir s'ils devaient le mettre au arrêt ou pas.

Dean regarda Sam puis le shérif. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son frère et surtout qu'il savait que Webb avait tout pour l'inculper de meurtres. Les choses se présentaient très mal.

"Mon frère est ne va tarder à se réveiller, j'aimerais être là pour lui… puis il pourra vous certifier que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monstre dont vous me parler" essaya d'amadouer Dean. 'Foutu shapeshifter, on peut dire qu'il aura au moins eut sa vengeance' pensa Dean.

"Vous comprendrez qu'une jeune fille est morte et que sa famille à le droit à la vérité" répliqua l'homme de loi. Il poussa Dean contre le mur et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'arme.

Dean se félicita d'avoir camoufler son couteau et son 9 mm et de ne pas les porter sur lui.

"Hé ! Mais lâchez moi !" s'offusqua-t-il, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait arrêter. "Vous faites une grossière erreur" continua-t-il, en tentant de jouer les innocents, comme dans les séries qu'il avait pues voir à la télé.

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

Pourquoi Dean criait-il, se demanda Sam, en entendant son frère. Dean avait des problèmes, mais il était tellement fatigué. Ouvrir les yeux lui demandait un effort surhumain, mais Dean avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il avait vu dans le jardin devienne réalité.

"Dean ?" appela-t-il d'une voix faible, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.

"Dean" répéta-t-il, en essayant d'y mettre un peu plus de vigueur et en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN.SN

"Dean ?" fit une voix tout juste audible.

Dean se dégagea pour se précipiter vers son frère. "Je suis là Sammy" murmura-t-il en voyant Sam tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Dean."

Dean sourit à son frère quand enfin il se réveilla. "Je suis là petit frère, je suis là… tout va bien" dit-il. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais les menottes l'en empêchaient.

Sam regarda Dean puis les trois inconnus qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

"Qu'est…" commença-t-il, mais il n'eut pas la force de continuer.

"Tu as été agressé chez Caroline, hier soir… ça fait une journée que j'attends que tu veuilles bien te réveiller. Et eux, pensent que je suis un dangereux criminel mort" expliqua-t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Sam ne comprenne réellement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

"Mon frère n'a tué personne et il est encore moins mort" fit Sam, après que le médecin soit venu l'examiner et annoncer que tout allait bien, et qu'il pourrait sûrement sortir dans quelques jours.

Webb avait accepté de rester pour entendre la déposition du jeune homme. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas libéré Dean, celui-ci lui était reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu attendre.

"Nous avons relevés ses empruntes et nous ne devrions pas tarder à avoir la réponse à cette question" dit Webb.

"Et vous verrez que vous avez fait une erreur" continua Sam, en souriant à Dean.

Dean ne montra aucun sentiment, mais il se demandait pourquoi Sam paraissait si sûr de lui. Il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois. Lorsque le portable de Webb sonna, Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais là, si la réponse était positive, il risquait gros. Il se demanda si la peine capitale était toujours en vigueur dans le Missouri.

Il observa minutieusement le visage du shérif et il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas la réponse attendue. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il lança un regard noir aux deux frères.

"Il semblerait que je vous doive des excuses" dit-il à contre cœur et en enlevant les menottes à Dean. "Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sam, qui y répondit par un sourire.

Une fois seul, Dean se tourna pour interroger son frère, mais il avait déjà replongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'approcha du lit, et d'un geste doux, repoussa les cheveux qui tombaient dans les yeux de Sam.

"Dors bien, Sammy" murmura-t-il.

TBC………..


	12. Chapter 12

N/A : Merci pour tous les reviews. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, bonne lecture !

* * *

La veille. 

Dean vérifia une dernière fois les armes, puis passa un fusil à pompe et des cartouches de sel à Sammy.

"Prêt ?" demanda-t-il.

Sam hocha de la tête. Il attrapa le carnet de leur père ainsi qu'un flacon d'eau bénite. Les deux frères s'avancèrent vers le jardin, s'éclairant avec leur lampe torche.

L'ombre fantasmagorique du grand arbre se découpait sur la prairie. Seul le bruit de quelques animaux nocturnes et du vent dans les feuilles brisaient le silence. Dean poussa la petite grille, qui grinça sur ses gonds.

"On se dirait dans un film d'horreur" chuchota Dean, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"A part que dans les films, les fantômes ne sont que des effets spéciaux, Dean."

"Et moi qui croyait qu'il existait une agence de casting pour Casper" rétorqua Dean.

Sam secoua la tête tout en souriant. Son frère avait le don de plaisanter dans les moments les moins drôles. Il savait que c'était sa façon de se défendre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la pierre tombale et se mirent à creuser. Il leur fallut un moment d'effort, avant que leurs pelles ne cognent le cercueil, où ce qu'il en restait. Ils se hissèrent hors du trou. Dean l'aspergea d'essence, pendant que Sam se préparait. Lorsque Dean hocha la tête, il commença à réciter l'incantation, tout en versant l'eau bénite.

"Dómine, exáudi oratiónem. Et clamor meus ad te véniat. Libera, Dómine, ánimam servi tui ex ómnibus periculis inférni, et de láqueis poenárum, et ex ómibus tribulatiónibus. A porta ínferi, erue, Dómine, ánimam ejus. Réquiem aetérnam dona ei, Dómine. Et lux perpétua lúceat ei. Requiéscat in pace. Dóminus vobíscum. Et cum spíritu tuo. Amen."

"Amen" répéta Dean, en lançant une allumette.

Ils observèrent le feu un moment. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sol se mit violement à trembler, comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre, puis plus rien.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Sam, surpris du peu de résistance.

"C'est sûr que c'est bien plus spectaculaire quand ils sortent de leur tombe et se mettent à vouloir te manger … Mais que veux-tu, même les poltergeist peuvent être fatigués" commenta Dean. "Allez, viens ! "

Après un moment d'hésitation, le plus jeune des Winchester suivit son aîné dans la maison. Il continuait à fixer le petit cimetière. Ils avaient oublié quelque chose, Sam en était sûr.

"Dean… je sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà rêvé ça… Tu sais, mes… Mais c'était différent, je sais pas comment, mais différent" essaya d'expliquer Sam, sans parvenir à être clair. Si seulement il parvenait à se souvenir de son rêve !

"Sammy ! Tous tes rêves ne se réalisent pas. Je suis désolé de te décevoir" dit Dean, en posant sa lampe torche sur le table, qui roula sur la table et s'écrasa sur le sol.

"Merde" jura Dean, en la ramassant. Il essaya de l'allumer mais la chute avait du lui être fatal.

"Dean, c'est pas fini" murmura Sam, en armant son fusil. Comme dans un film, Sam vit défiler devant lui son rêve : l'exorcise au cimetière, le retour à la maison, la lampe qui tombe au sol et le fantôme qui surgissait du coin le plus sombre de la cuisine.

D'un mouvement vif, Dean se retourna pour voir une ombre se précipiter sur lui. Sam tira dans la direction du monstre mais le manqua.

"Je m'excuse de ne pas de ne pas t'avoir cru, mais c'est pas une raison pour me tirer dessus" s'énerva Dean, qui avait eu le bon réflexe de se baisser.

La cuisine était de nouveau calme, faiblement éclairée par quelques rayons de lune qui traversaient la fenêtre.

"Où il est ce salopard ?" marmonna Dean, entre ses dents. Il détestait quand il passait de chasseur à chassé, et ce poltergeist avait envie de jouer. "Petit, petit, petit" appela-t-il.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit un chien fantôme" fit remarquer Sam, qui tentait de se souvenir de la fin de son rêve, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Rowland Eskarina, ou du moins son esprit venait d'apparaître juste derrière son frère. "DEAN !" hurla-t-il.

Le chasseur plongea rapidement derrière la table pour se protéger, rejoint aussitôt par Sam. Tous les placards et tiroirs s'ouvrirent d'un coup et leur contenu projeté travers la cuisine.

"Oncle Rowland est en colère" commenta Dean. Il sortit de sa cachette pour faire feu, mais la cible avait encore disparu. "Tu veux jouer à cache-cache, et bien tu t'es trompé de partenaire car je suis le roi du cache-cache" cria Dean.

"Le chêne …. "

"C'est pas vraiment le moment Sam" le coupa Dean.

"Le chêne … C'est là qu'il s'est pendu" continua Sam.

Dean regarda son frère. Il avait raison. Ils avaient exorcisé la tombe mais pas l'endroit où Eskaria était mort, une partie de son esprit était rattachée à l'arbre.

"Occupe le !" ordonna-t-il, en se précipitant dehors.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et dés qu'il fut suffisamment proche, tira plusieurs cartouches de sel sur l'arbre. Au même moment, une lumière vive s'échappa de la maison avec un hurlement venu du plus profond de la terre, l'arbre s'agita comme pris en pleine tempête. Et aussi soudainement que tout avait commencé, tout redevint calme.

"Sammy, je ne remettrai plus jamais en cause tes rêves" dit Dean, en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Sam ne lui répondit pas, même pas son traditionnelle 'c'est Sam'.

"Sammy ?" appela-t-il, inquiet.

Il contourna la table. Sam était par terre.

"Hé ! Dean" murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée, en levant la tête pour dévisager son frère.

Dean se précipita vers lui. Il ausculta rapidement Sam pour trouver la blessure.

"Ca va aller" dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Où avait-il commis une erreur, cette fois ? Il devait le conduire à l'hôpital au plus vite, il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ça maintenant, pas le temps de se morfondre. Sam, il devait s'occuper de Sam. Il forçat son frère à se lever, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur et en laissant échapper un grognement de douleur.

"Ca va aller" répéta Dean, autant pour Sam que pour lui.

* * *

La prière est inventée. Je me suis cependant servie de prières catholiques pour les défunts et le repos des âmes. Je vous en donne la traduction. J'espère ne choquer personne par cet emploi de textes sacrés à des fins profanes. 

_Dómine, exáudi oratiónem. Et clamor meus ad te véniat/ _Seigneur, écoutez ma prière. Et que mes cries s'élèvent jusqu'à vous.

_Libera, Dómine, ánimam servi tui ex ómnibus periculis inférni, et de láqueis poenárum, et ex ómibus tribulatiónibus/ _Seigneur, délivrez l'âme de votre serviteur de tous les périls de l'enfer, de la mer de douleur, et de tous les maux.

_A porta ínferi, erue, Dómine, ánimam ejus/ _Seigneur, délivrez son âme des portes de l'enfer.

_Réquiem aetérnam dona ei, Dómine. Et lux perpétua lúceat ei/ _Donnez-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel. Et que la lumière éternelle l'éclaire.

_Requiéscat in pace/ _Qu'il repose en paix

_Dóminus vobíscum. Et cum spíritu tuo/ _Que le Seigneur soit avec vous. Et avec votre esprit.

_Amen/ _Amen.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A : petit épilogue, mais je me suis dit que vous voudriez savoir comment Sam savait que les empruntes de son frère n'allait pas correspondre. Ca répond à une partie de votre question !

* * *

Epilogue.

Caroline accompagna les deux garçons jusqu'à leur voiture. Sam était sorti quelques jours auparavant, mais Dean avait préféré lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre. Il n'était pas prêt de revivre ça prochainement.

"Je ne risque plus rien ?" demanda la jeune femme, en les voyant se préparer à partir.

"Non, j'ai tout passé au peigne fin, plus rien, nada. Vous pouvez poursuivre vos travaux, Rowland Eskarina ne viendra plus se plaindre de la couleur de la cuisine ou du papier peint des toilettes" la rassura Dean.

"Merci. Si vous repassez dans le coin, venez me voir, je vous ferai des prix" dit-elle.

"Pas de souci" répondit Dean, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre les pieds ici avant longtemps.

Elle leur fit un dernier signe de la main, alors que Dean démarrait l'Impala. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

"Vous quittez Valdosta, en espérant vous revoir bientôt" lut à haute voix Sam, en passant devant le panneau indiquant la sortie de la ville.

"Et moi j'espère à jamais" répliqua Dean, en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère. Les images de la nuit où il l'avait transporté aux urgences remontèrent à la surface. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça, tout en sachant que ce qu'ils faisaient été dangereux. Il se demanda comment il pouvait protéger son cadet, tout en sachant que c'était impossible.

"En faite, tu m'as toujours pas dit comment tu savais que mes empruntes ne donneraient rien" reprit Dean au bout de quelques minutes.

Sam se tourna vers son frère avec son sourire fière et sûr de lui. "Je les ai un peu modifiées" dit-il tout simplement.

"Modifiées ?" répéta Dean, sans comprendre ce que Sam voulait dire.

"Disons qu'elles correspondent à un type mort depuis dix ans et qui n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Comment as-tu pu modifier mon casier ?" continua Dean, surpris par le geste de Sam.

"Si je te le disais, il faudrait que je te tue après" répliqua Sam.

"ça, c'est mon Sammy" conclut Dean, en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est la seule rétribution des auteurs de fanfic et façon de savoir si nos écrits vous plaisent ou pas. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu sans rien laisser, en espérant que ce n'était pas parce que vous n'avez pas aimé. 


End file.
